


No Pants, No Badge, No Gun, No Dignity

by peja



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-13
Updated: 2008-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peja/pseuds/peja
Summary: Brief Summary: my response to the request below. Watching the episode, the line "No pants, No gun, no badge, no dignity" reached out and grabbed me, inspiring me to write this. I hope it fits te bill, DiNozzasLady.Warnings: angst, missing scene, This is NOT a deathficNotes/acknowledgments: DiNozzasLady (StarskyAndHutch_SlashyFantasies) asks for a S&H fic /a Coffin for Starsky/ (Starsky and Hutch) saying... "I'd love to see a first time with some angst-romance. Maybe have it set around the episode where Starsky is injected with poison and has 24 hours to live."





	No Pants, No Badge, No Gun, No Dignity

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: Fandom: Starsky and Hutch  
Pairing: Starsky/Hutch  
Portrayed by: Paul Michael Glaser/David Soul  
Category: slash  
Rating: FRT  
Status: complete  
Archive: Yes, with permission of the author and a link to the archive  
Series/Sequel: not so much  
Spoilers for "A Coffin For Starsky"..obviously.  
Disclaimers: Starsky and Hutch are not mine.   


* * *

No Pants, No Badge, No Gun, No Dignity

by PEJA

makebelievearchive@gmail.com 

 

 

Amazing.

 

Only Starsky could man up and stride out of a hospital wearing nothing but a hospital gown. Following after him I couldn't help being momentarily distracted by the generous view of naked Starsk ass. Far be it by him to scuttle out holding the thin cloth closed at the back. Oh no, this man just strides out, head held high, the gown flapping and swishing. What red blooded gay man could resist drowning in that forbidden fruit.

 

The ride to his apartment Starsk ran his usual tirade about the health and safety of riding in my car. I could almost forget that he was living under a sentence of death. Almost forget that we only had 24 hours before...

 

Oh God, I don't know if I can live without him there at my side. Don't know if I would want to.

 

Oblivious bastard.

 

I offered him a jacket from the back seat at the apartment, but he simply tossed me a superior grin and putting a shoulder to the door, thrust out of the car and bound up the stairs as old lady Masters came out.

 

He tossed the gasping old biddy a saucy grin and a chipper 'good day to you, ma'am' without breaking a stride and went inside.

 

I caught up to him as the elevator doors slid open. He didn't hesitate joining several of his neighbors inside the cramped little box, tipping them a communal nod. I was a little slower getting in and maneuvered to stand directly behind him as close as I dare.

 

Hey he's my partner. Its my job...and pleasure...to watch his back...side. 

 

I know I shouldn't be thinking about that sweet ass with death sitting on his shoulder, but how can I not. How can I ignore the amazing visual feast laid out for my starving gaze....now when its to late.

 

He's pushing inside the apartment, me at his back, watching the sensual work of those naked buns and thighs and God help me, because I can't help myself.

 

I shove the door shut, locking it and grab his arm, whirling him round to face me.

 

"What the fu.." 

 

I stare down into those fiery dark eyes for a second and an eternity, drinking in his beauty until that's not enough and I have to ...

 

His lips are hard under mine and I fear I've destroyed the trust. If I'd only kept my secret desire to myself. I start to break away, retreat from the touch of him, stammering some nonsense that even I don't understand.

 

His hands are hard on my forearms as he drags me back into his heady embrace and for a second...a millennium... I'm lost in the sweet taste of him as he reclaims my lips in a hard, crushing, hot, sublime kiss.

 

When he breaks away, his fingers trace my face with a love I could only dream of before. His smile is blinding as he says, "So I have to be on death's door before you're man enough to tell the truth."

 

And in that moment I reconfirm the private vow I made to myself from the very start of this nightmare. I'll find the scum that did this to him. Find him and wring the antidote from his dying body. 

 

There is no way anyone is going to take away the man I love. The man who loves me back. 

 

No way God could be that cruel.

 

 

end

 

Tell me what you think....

Author's websites: http://www.squidge.org/~peja/cgi-bin/viewuser.php?uid=1 and http://peja1956.livejournal.com


End file.
